Solve the equation. $2 = \dfrac{f}{8}$ $f =\,$
Multiply both sides by $8$ : $ 2 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{f}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $ 16 = \dfrac{f}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $f = 16$